Journal
by Rem Havoc
Summary: Edward Elric gets an assignment from his English teacher to type out journal entries.See what happens in his High School life.
1. Entry 1

Journal Entry One

April 1st 20008

English

So I went to give my report to Mr. Mustang in science about Thremal Dynamics and he asked why my writing was so sloppy. He knew just broke my right arm and can't write with it so why ask?He's just a jerk. Mr. Havoc told me he just wants to challenge me, to get me to do my best.I don't believe him. Mr. Mustang has always been that way to me..I mean we've lived next door to eachother forever.

Why am I doing this again? Oh that's right for Ms. Ross' English class. Why bother though? She won't really read these.I could type the same thing over and over again.But if she does read them, I'll get a bad grade.And my grades bad enough...

On my way to Health Envy and a few of his friends started making fun of me. After I didn't say anything back they left.But not before Envy slammed my right arm into the lockers.It's his fault my arms broken, he started to hit me and we got in a fight.He broke it..It's his fault.It's bad when your fathers the principle and you get sent to the office for fighting..

My dad gave me nine days of ISS and Envy a month...But Envy skipped today to torture me and my friends.He pushed my brother into the trash can, made fun of Winry, tried to break Ling and Ranfan up, and what he did to me.So he got more days of ISS.Why won't my dad just send his to Alternative School? He wants to go there!!

Speaking of my friends, Ling tried to run away resently.I don't know why, we didn't ask. Al, my little brother got his first detension for cussing Envy.I'm so proud.Winry made friends with this new girl named Paninya..She tried to steal my lunch!!Russell's been trying to ask Winry to Homecoming but I keep stopping him or start talking to her.It's not that I like her, I'm just protective.Ranfan does the same thing..I asked her why and she said so that I could ask Winry! I don't like her like that!

About my brother cussing Envy.Well Envy pushed him in the trash and caused Al to dump all his homework in the trash aswell.When he got out Envy was laughing and Al told him to 'Shut the f up!!" And he just started cussing him.It was funny, not Al getting in trouble but Envy's face. Al's always quiet and shy but he just lost it.After he reliezed what he was saing he stopped but Ms. Hawkeye, Mr. Mustang, and Mr. Hughes already heard him.Mr. Hughes was trying not to laugh, Mr. Mustang and Ms. Hawkeye looked shocked.They gave him a detension but didn't send him to dad.I don't know if dad would've believed it or not.

Alot of kids think that Mr. Mustang and Ms. Hawkeye are dating.I doubt it.They never act like it and I've never seen her at his house.Mr. Hughes jokes about them alot, saying that they need to start dating.Then he'll say they've been dating since High School and are married.They act like friends not like a couple..I bet when Ms. Ross reads this she'll get at Mr. Hughes for telling us that.

Today in History, Mr. Hughes made us watch this video called the "Wave." It's about this teacher who makes his students act like Nazi's or something.He said that we should be happy he didn't do that. Yesterday he asked us why good men became Nazi's. I thought it was that they believe Hitler when he said it's all the Jews faults.But after the video we learned that they were brain-washed.

Okay, I have nothing else to type...I guess I'll just sit around listeninng to Linkin Park for a few hours.

Edward Elric


	2. Entry 2

Journal Entry 2

English

May 1, 2008

Hey me again...

Today was a pretty good day.I got my cast off so I'm pretty happy.

I passed my test in Sceince.Thank God.i thought Mustang was going to fail me on purpose.I'm pretty sure he's donr that before.  
He's such a frickin jerk.Why are you and the other teachers friends with him?He's mean to everyone and I've heard my dad saying he never gets his lesson plans in on time.So why do you guys hang around with him?

It's the same with Mr. Hughes.He's not a jerk but he starts rumors about you guys all the time...Like this morning he said you and Mr. Brosh are getting married.And saying Mr. Mustang and Ms. Hawkeye are dating.What's up with that? Does he just like making everyone mad or what?

Anyway...

Like I said today's been good.Except for lunch.Ling was acting weird. He was going around biting people.He came up to me and bit my neck and wouldn't let go..It was awkard.He also bit Winry, Al, Russell, Rose, Ranfan, and Paniya.Ling was able to draw blood...Maybe that was his goal...

That's all I have to say...

Edward Elric


	3. Entry 3

Edward Elric

English

May 13, 2008

Today was awefull.I got checked out today during your class.My mothers back in the hospital...

Yeah...I know you'll ask me how I'm feeling tomarrow, but I can tell you now.I feel terrible...Absolutely terrible.No one has an idea of what's wrong with her yet.I'm getting worried.

I have to cut this one short...I'm heading back to the hospital.


	4. Entry 4

Edward Elric

May 16, 2008

English

Well my moms still in the hospital...I think she's getting better...Al's been trying to cheer me and dad up but it's not really working too well.We know he means well but I wish he stop...

Today after school everyone was messing around.I actually cheered up some.You know they had the school play last week right?Well we all went to the auditorium and acted supid on the stage. Russell was saying the stage was a good place to make a murder movie.Winry hid behind the curtins and acted like the killer.When one of us would go back there she would jump out and drag us behind the curtins.It was hilarious.Ling went to the door of the stage and banged on it.Saying the doors locked, she's gonna kill me!

Fleacther, Russell's little brother, saw a piano and started playing dramatic music.Unknown to us Mr. Hughes was filming us.We were so embarassed.He said that he was going to put this in the DVD yearbook Mr. Furey's making.We figured he was joking and brushed it off.Then he got his phne out and called him...

After all of that he inviited us to his house.We met his wife and daughter.They are really nice but he kept going on and on that finally Mrs. Hughes told him to stop.Does he do that to you guys too?

You need to get onto Mr. Havoc.After leaving the Hughes' we saw him smoking on his way home.He didn't notice us until we started talking loud.When he did he gave look of, "Oh crap.."

I have a question.What is it with us seeing teachers outside school today?We saw Mr. Hughes and Havoc, then later Ling, Russell, and I were walking around and saw Mr. Mustang and Ms. Hawkeye walking out of a resturant...Are they dating?By the looks of it they are...I think either Ms. Hawkeye noticed us or Mustang said something and she blushed...I mean blushed a really deep red blush.

Oh and I know everyones been bugging me about asking Winry out...Well we are dating but nobody knows yet.So whenever you get this don't tell.

This is all I have to say..So bye.


	5. Entry 5

Edward Elric

May 23, 2008

English

Schools out!I can't wait.No more having to deal with Envy!!He's such a...I can't say that.

Speaking of Envy...He nearly ran me over with his car this morning.When he got out he said, "Opps, I didn't see there.Next time I'll look and see if there are any ants around before I drive."I hate him.At least next year he will be at alternative school.Maybe then all of them will leave us alone.After all Envy is the leader...

Which reminds me Greed and Al are becoming friends and I don't like.He's not exactly mean but not exactly nice either.He'll call me short and half-pint and that stuff.But he hasn't hit us or anything.Greed tells Envy that he should stop if things get out of hand.I don't know..I just don't trust him...It bothers me that Al does...

Well I just got home today...Last day and just got back...I've been at the mall since school let out at..10:50 a.m.We had a blast.Going to random stores and asking if they had a redneck hat or cigarettes.Not that we smoke.It was fun.

We ran into this man there..He was...Scary.Large, red eye'd.He just, I don't know.Scary.

Well it's midnight, I'm going to bed.


	6. Entry 6

Edward Elric

May 29, 2008

English

It's 12:19 am right now...My mom's back in the hospital and dad's up there all the time...She's worse than before.She'll get into coughing fits and blood will come out..The stupid doctor's still don't know.They just care about her.They just want their frickin money..I hate them.Why won't they do anyting!?

She's been in th hospital for four days now. Al and I are both complete wrecks...Everytime the phone rings we think it's going to be dad saying that mom's...

Mr. Mustang comes over to make sure we're all okay or still here at least.There's no way we're okay.It's strange.I never thought he actually cared.He's never done this before.Maybe this time he's knows it's serious.Maybe this time something will happen. Everytime he comes here, he has this face that if he says something wrong we'll break into a millon pieces..It's stupid to act that way...But then again...We might fall apart...

I'm sorta happy Mr. Mustang's been coming over...

One day he brought Mr. Hughes over...I thought this was going to be some sort of payback but it wasn't. The both of them didn't say or do anything to tick us(or rather me) off.It was surprising.

I'm going to bed...


	7. Entry 7

Edward Elric

May 23, 2008

English

Schools out!I can't wait.No more having to deal with Envy!!He's such a...I can't say that.

Speaking of Envy...He nearly ran me over with his car this morning.When he got out he said, "Opps, I didn't see there.Next time I'll look and see if there are any ants around before I drive."I hate him.At least next year he will be at alternative school.Maybe then all of them will leave us alone.After all Envy is the leader...

Which reminds me Greed and Al are becoming friends and I don't like.He's not exactly mean but not exactly nice either.He'll call me short and half-pint and that stuff.But he hasn't hit us or anything.Greed tells Envy that he should stop if things get out of hand.I don't know..I just don't trust him...It bothers me that Al does...

Well I just got home today...Last day and just got back...I've been at the mall since school let out at..10:50 a.m.We had a blast.Going to random stores and asking if they had a redneck hat or cigarettes.Not that we smoke.It was fun.

We ran into this man there..He was...Scary.Large, red eye'd.He just, I don't know.Scary.

Well it's midnight, I'm going to bed.


	8. Entry 8

June 9, 2008

Edward Elric

English

I know your wondering with I didn't update for a long time but I'm sure you probably know. Mom died the day after I wrote my last entry.I don't understand...She was doing good that day.Nothing was wrong with her then she...

I just...I just don't understand...And Mustang I see him more than I did in school..He hardly leaves now and I don't know why.I hate him..Why doesn't he just relieze that and leave.I HATE HIM!!

And dad, he rarely talks now and me and Al.We're worried about him.He doesn't eat or smile or laugh...He doesn't yell when I do something wrong...We're worried about him.

Bye...I'll update some other time...


	9. Entry 9

Edward Elric

English

6/7/08

Okay..It's been a long time since I updated I know.But we were trying to help dad feel better and I didn't have the time.Just so you know, he is doing better.He's eating and talking more.Al even saw him smile.

The other day Al. Winry, Ling, Ran-Fan, Russell, Fleatcher and Al's little girlfriend Mei all went to see the movie "The Strangers."I really wanted to go but I had a killer headache..Man it sucked..Not the moive, my headache.It didn't go away.Finally my dad took me to the hospital and I had to get a shot.After that my headache went away.

Can you guess what happened on the Fourth?All of us were in the moive theater parking lot, waiting for the fireworks and Envy showed up.Not alone either...All of them came.They didn't beat us up, thanks to Greed, but they did pick on us..All night.Oh but later when the fireworks were over..Envy got in a fight with Greed.Man, they really got into it.I am happy Mr. Armstrong, the gym teacher, was there..

Just yesterday we ran into Greed.He looked awefull..His lip was busted and he had a black eye.And of course, Al went to talk to him.He said Greed was very distant...

Well, that's all for now..See ya!


End file.
